A Sabriel Story
by GabrielArchangelOfTheLord
Summary: Gabriel leaves Sam for an unknown reason but he forgot one thing. The adopted daughter. She arrived just after Gabriel leaves. Dean and Cas help sam get back on his feet but when Gabriel returns with little to no memory left. They boys have to figure out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to leave. And... It's likely I'm not coming back." Gabriel's voice was barely loud enough for Sam to hear. He wished he hadn't been able to hear, the very idea of Gabriel leaving was heart shattering.

"Why?" Sam managed to croak out as agony gripped his voice box. Tears gathered in his eyes but he was willing them not to fall not yet.

"I can't say Sam, also there's one last thing..." Gabriel raised his hand and snapped. A shatter rippled through the room as he removed the bond they had formed 6 years ago. With out even a good bye there was a flutter of wings and Gabriel was gone.

Sam landed on his knees with barely a peep, still determined to not cry. Without really realising Sam curled in on himself on his living room floor and didn't move.

...

Dean hadn't heard from Sam in a few days, he wasn't worried per say but he needed to double check just to be sure. Cas followed quietly behind him, he wasn't sure what was wrong but the normal inane chatter from Gabriel had stopped. It wasn't an odd occurrence however it never lasted this long.

They pulled up front of Sam and Gabriel's house and entered using their spare key. "Sam?"

When no reply came Dean pulled his gun and started clearing rooms; kitchen, bathroom, dining room and finally the living room. Where he found Sam sleeping wrapped around what was once Gabriel's jacket. He'd found it on the sofa at some point in the last few days and refused to let go.

Dean cautiously approached Sam before kneeling beside him. He helped him sit up, before asking what was wrong, "he left me."

Cas finally knew why it had felt odd, Gabriel had cut all ties with those he loved and judging by the state of Sam he meant all ties, "your bond Sam? It's gone isn't it?"

Sam just nodded into Gabriel's jacket and sniffled. Cas made the decision then, "Dean, we're going to have to move in here for a while."

It took a few days but dean and Cas were finally settled in the spare bedroom upstairs that was always reserved for the couple. Sam was finally moving about the house even though he still refused to let go of Gabriel's jacket. Dean and Cas were just happy he was trying to function normally.

Sam was about to suggest getting back in to hunting when the phone rang, "mr Winchester?"

"Speaking."

"We have found a little girl that meets your requirements and I will be popping round later today with her and the final documents to sign."

"Thank you so much." Can the reply before he hung up and dropped the phone. A wail escaped him as he followed it to the ground. He knew he'd have to get himself together and presentable late. As well as find a reasonable excuse for Gabriel not being home, but he had to pass this. This little girl need him and he needed her just as much.

Part 1 finite


	2. Chapter 2

So guys. I could do with help with the title. Also this will probably take long then my last fic as I only had that little bit from chapter one in my head. Not even entirely sure where this is going to take me.

Chapter 2

Sam managed to blag through the last talk with thesocial welfare lady and was soon holding a precious little blonde bundle. He'd said that Gabe was away for a while working but would be back.

He knew that wasn't true and that he'd probably struggle further down the line but until he got to the bridge he was determined to think only of his little girl.

He sat there holding her, occasionally cooing, for a while. It wasn't until Dean and Cas had returned from food shopping that Sam moved. They'd hav to go again for more supplies but he'd asked Dean to pick some up. Nappies, dummies, formula, that kind  
of thing. The amount would only last a few days before Sam would have to traipse to the shop again. Plus he'd need a buggy and car seat to boot. "Have you decided what you're gonna call her yet Sammy?"

"Serenity Ann Winchester." Came the soft reply, he still barely took his eyes of the sleeping baby but even so Dean was happy to some life return to Sam's eyes.

"Why Serenity?" Cas asked softy, Sam finally looked up taking in both his brother and his angel before easing a small smile across his face.

"Selene was a goddess of the moon who had a daughter called Serenity. They had peace before a darkness came and destroyed it." Sam explained quietly looking back down at her, "she brings me peace and the whole pagan god thing for Loki.  
He may not be here but..."

Dean and Cas nodded as they checked their sighs. They couldn't be of much help with Gabriel but they'd be damned if they couldn't help with Serenity.

Months passed and there was no sign of Gabriel, Cas couldn't find him anywhere. He had literally disappeared off the face of the earth.

That was until one day when he found him. Stood in the main room in heaven, the prophet Chuck was sat in His chair and Cas was immediately confused.

The end.

I know it's not long but I'm going to work through it slowly. I don't own sailor moon either btw. But I've always loved the name and I always thought Sam would have an explanation behind any name he picked. Be it what I said or anything else. R n r please.


End file.
